


1:1 в нашу пользу

by Cynic_dm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, UST, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_dm/pseuds/Cynic_dm
Summary: — Судья выходит на поле. Игра началась. Кто не запасся попкорном, я не виноват.





	1:1 в нашу пользу

**Author's Note:**

> Футбольное AU. Алек и Магнус — капитаны сильнейших мировых команд по футболу. А по совместительству любовники. Порядок проведения матчей искажён, много добавок, есть общий комментатор. Люди, сведущие в футболе, не злитесь, так надо было.

— Приветствую вас, фанаты самого благородного спорта в мире! Сегодня состоится тот самый матч, которого вы все так долго ждали! — толпа вняла речи комментатора шумными выкриками. — Выходцы из Нью-Йорка против джентльменов из Лондона сегодня сразятся за звание самой лучшей команды мира! Названия их команд созвучны и как нельзя хорошо описывают их сущность! О да, кричите, трепещите перед могуществом и величием футбольной элиты! Сегодня будет жарко! Жарко как в Аду, и битва пойдёт не на жизнь, а на смерть, ведь играют Адские Механизмы против Орудий Смерти!

Стадион взорвался ликованием и восторгом. Никаких свободных мест, трансляции со всех возможных сторон и ракурсов. Мастерство этих команд, добившихся полноправного лидерства на своих континентах, было настолько велико, что осведомлённые люди считали их предстоящую встречу началом Армагеддона. Ну, знаете, когда два полюса охуенности сходятся, разражается гром.

Тем временем комментатор продолжал:

— И вот команды выходят на поле. Я не могу сдержать эйфорию!

После традиционных показушных разминок и исполнения гимнов капитаны команд подошли друг к другу для рукопожатий.

— Пусть победит сильнейший, — сказал, отвечая на рукопожатие, капитан Адских Механизмов Александр Лайтвуд.

— А чья команда проиграет, тот сегодня будет снизу, — ухмыляясь, тихо сказал Магнус Бейн, капитан команды Орудия Смерти. Лайтвуд вздрогнул и уверенно улыбнулся.

Они не опускали рук и глаз, когда прозвучал свисток, и тогда Магнус послал Алеку воздушный поцелуй, разрывая тактильный, но не зрительный контакт.

— Судья выходит на поле. Игра началась. Кто не запасся попкорном, я не виноват.

***  
<Шестью годами ранее. Старшая школа Разиеля. Нью-Йорк>

— Ох чёрт, ещё, Магнус, сильнее, блядский ж ты блять! — кричал Алек, выгибая спину и подставляясь аритмичным толчкам внутри себя. Побелевшие пальцы крепко держались за выступ на стене, служившей ему точкой опоры.

Магнус, кто бы мог подумать, был сзади и держал Алека за талию. Его пальцы оставляли на бледной коже следы, но Алеку нужно было больше. Этого «больше» Магнус позволить пока не мог: это был вообще-то их первый раз, да и школьная каморка как-то не располагала.

Просто удивительно, как обычно скромный и сдержанный Алек менялся во время секса. «В тихом омуте», — подумал Магнус и двумя руками зажал Алеку рот, заставляя того задрать голову выше. Тому это явно понравилось, и он зубами сжал пальцы Магнуса.

— Вот засранец, — процедил Магнус, меняя угол, и толкнулся ещё сильнее. Алек промычал что-то непонятное и одной рукой отчаянно потянулся к собственному стоящему члену, чтобы дрочить, зажмуриваясь до звездочек перед глазами. Бейн снова опустил руки на талию Лайтвуда, прижимая к себе, и с низким протяжным стоном кончил, чувствуя, как Алек сжимается и кончает следом.

Магнус опускает голову на подрагивающую спину своего партнёра, прижимаясь к ней лицом, а руками оглаживая его пресс.

— Знаешь, — отдышавшись, говорит он, — когда тренер хотел примирить нас, он вряд ли это имел в виду.

Алек издаёт смешок и поворачивает голову:

— Ну не знаю. Вся школа ждала дня, когда мы переспим. Кто знает, может, он возглавлял клуб шипперов?

— Нет, это место занято твоей сестрой, — сказал Магнус и медленно вышел из Алека, завязывал презерватив и чётким броском отправил его в урну где-то в недалеком углу каморки.

После приведения себя в порядок Лайтвуд привычно и ожидаемо покраснел, затем выдохнул и на одном дыхании протараторил:

— Родители улетают в Лондон. Неделю их не будет, Изабель собирается ночевать у Клэри.

— Иии? — весьма довольно ухмыльнувшись, спросил Магнус, подходя ближе.

— Ты мог бы… Приходить ко мне иногда. После тренировок, — выпалил Алек и огляделся, чтобы, как понял Магнус, избежать прямого взгляда.

— Что ж, я подумаю.

***

— Признайся, у тебя кто-то есть! — ох уж эти сёстры, хорошо хоть постучала.

— Иззи! Ты не можешь приходить ко мне просто так и спрашивать подобное. Я мог быть не один! И вообще, почему ты не у Клэри?

Последний вопрос остался проигнорированным.

— Об этом я и говорю. Итак, кто он? — Изабель разлеглась на кровати брата и пытливо посмотрела на него.

— С чего ты взяла, что это он? — непонимающе и равнодушно спросил тот.

— То есть ты не отрицаешь, что ты не один. Наконец-то. Я так горжусь тобой, старший брат. А то уж начинала думать, что футбольный мяч отбил у тебя ту часть мозга, отвечающую за возбуждение.

— Изабель.

— Окей, ладно, твоя влюблённость в Джейса была незаметна разве что тренеру, который только об игре и печётся.

— Изабель.

— Я рада, что ты вроде как забыл его. Встречаться с капитаном собственной футбольной команды, законченным натуралом, да ещё и сводным братом — это немного слишком.

— Изабель!

— Так кто он, Алек? — казалось, она только теперь заметила, каким одновременно смущённым и злым был брат.

— Неважно. Иззи, уйди.

— Ты же в курсе, как отреагируют родители на эту новость?

— Ты собралась меня шантажировать?

— Я собралась тебя прикрывать, идиот. И, знаешь, если я буду в курсе, кто это, будет как-то проще. А вообще, Господи-боже! — Изабель закричала, вскакивая с кровати, из-под которой кто-то вылезал. — О. Мой. Бог.

Её глаза засверкали, а улыбка грозилась вот-вот порвать лицо.

— Нууу… Можно просто Магнус.

***

— То, что ты слышал от Изабель… Про Джейса. Это… — Алеку явно было неловко вести этот разговор, хоть он и начал его, как только сестра (она не могла перестать верещать и постоянно подпрыгивала) ушла. Вопросы нужно решать быстро, он футболист, он так привык.

— Расслабься, Александр, — Магнус прервал его с милой, снисходительной улыбкой. — Это действительно было заметно. Когда ты перестал бояться сбить его с ног во время нападения, если вы играли за разные команды, у меня появилась надежда.

— Оу. Так я… Нравился тебе тогда? — Алек взглянул на Магнуса исподлобья.

Магнус закатил глаза.

— Конечно. Знаешь, как я злился? Ревновал и не мог ничего поделать. Отыгрывался из-за этого на тебе в тренировочное время.

Алек неверяще фыркнул и приподнял бровь:

— Прости?

— Почему бы тебе не извиниться как-нибудь иначе?

Шальная ухмылка пробежала по лицу Алека — так бывало всегда, когда они решали закончить прелюдию, — и он встал на колени перед Магнусом, сидящим на кровати. Когда пальцы Алека уже тянули вниз бельё парня, тот сказал:

— Вообще-то, я имел в виду сходить в кафе, например, или в кино. Как приятели, конечно.

Алек поднял на него затуманенный, полный желания взгляд и шевельнул бровями, зная, что ему это нравится:

— Тебя что-то не устраивает?

Магнус запустил руку в волосы Алека и несильно направил его голову к своему паху.

— Всё прекрасно, — шёпотом сказал он.

В груди что-то громыхало и эхом отдавалось в ушах. Сам факт того, что это голубоглазое чудо сейчас будет делать, ужасно, до одури возбуждал.

Алек заметил это и ещё раз посмотрел на Магнуса, взяв его член в ладонь.

— Твои глаза, Александр. Не отводи их в сторону, смотри на меня всегда. Пожалуйста.

Вместо ответа Алек на мгновение перевёл взгляд вниз и поцеловал головку, сразу же обводя её языком. Затем, глядя в глаза Магнусу, взял её в рот и стал посасывать. Бейн резко вдохнул, и Алек вдобавок провёл языком по головке, затем несколько раз прошёлся губами по всей длине, иногда целуя ствол. Снова взял головку в рот и насадился ртом глубже. Пропустить ещё глубже —  
оторваться — повторить. Искусство. Он чередовал движения языком и поцелуи, вбирал член в рот и снова отстранялся, доводя Магнуса до безумия. Пальцы Магнуса путали волосы Алека, и спустя некоторое время он всё реже давал ему вынимать член изо рта. Лайтвуда это, кажется, не смущало. С каждым толчком Магнуса он брал всё глубже, расслабляя горло. Такой послушный и замечательный.

Магнус нежно провёл пальцем за ухом и по шее Алека, тот тихонько застонал, посылая вибрации члену Магнуса, и тогда Бейн перестал сдерживаться. Он, отбросив любое сожаление и заботу, начал яростно входить в такой горячий, такой охуительный рот своего любовника, а затем прорычал что-то, готовясь кончить. Алек, у которого и без того слёзы катились по вискам и щекам, заглотил член и упёрся лицом в пах Магнуса, так что тот почувствовал у себя на бёдрах влагу, и тогда Алек смог ощутить, как тёплая сперма струёй выстреливает у него в глотке.

Если бы в тот момент они не держались друг за друга, то попросту оба бы упали, ибо опыт был просто крышесносным.

Алек легонько толкнул Магнуса назад, и тот упал на кровать, даже не думая надевать трусы и штаны. Алек вытер вспотевшие ладони и лицо и сел рядом.

— Я не знаю, где ты так научился, — прохрипел Магнус, — но я точно идиот, раз не решил сделать этого раньше.

— Ну, чисто технически, ты в общем-то ничего и не делал, — ухмыльнулся Алек.

— Александр.

— Мм?

— Заткнись, — сказал Бейн и притянул Алека к себе.

***

И так метод школьного тренера по футболу действительно сработал: парни сблизились, но ох как не в том смысле. Хотя их соперничество на поле действительно переросло в настоящую командную игру. Казалось, они без слов понимали друг друга. Членам команды и болельщикам вовсе не обязательно было знать, когда они так изучили язык тела друг друга.

Тренер был доволен, шипперы двух самых популярных футболистов школы в восторге, а сами парни после тренировок разъезжались, чтобы позже встретиться и как следует…наладить контакт.

Так и прошло около полугода. Они трахались, прекрасно, восхитительно трахались и, кажется, были счастливы. Магнус больше не боялся остаться подольше, когда они были дома у Лайтвудов. Он ложился рядом на кровати, смотря в потолок, и улыбался, когда Алек обнимал его. Позже всё равно нужно было встать и через окно вылезть, чтобы уйти к себе, но во время таких объятий было настолько хорошо… Что однажды Магнус остался.

То утро застало их криками. Сонно продирая глаза, Алек не понимал, что происходит, пока не увидел такого же сонного Магнуса рядом и кричащую что-то мать.

А дальше неловкое и полное обиды: «Ещё встретимся», — переезд в Лондон, неудачные попытки побега, смирение, возвращение к футболу и окаменение. Магнус, по дошедшим слухам, тоже закончил школу и пошёл в один из лучших футбольных клубов для юниоров, который пригласил его.

Оба потеряли контакт друг с другом, оба окунулись в работу с головой на радость окружающим. И лишь по ночам, дроча на очередное гей-порно, Алек думал о кошачьих глазах. И лишь по ночам, трахая какую-нибудь девушку или парня, Магнус зажмуривался, представляя совсем другого человека.

***

<Наши дни>

— Что за игра! Букмекеры в шоке, зрители неистовствуют! Лучшая игра лучших команд всех времен! Ничья! Господи, я готов стереть себе память и посмотреть на это снова! Команды подтвердили свой статус лучших и неповторимых! Но что мы видим? Я не помню такого в программе! Александр Лайтвуд и Магнус Бейн бегут навстречу друг другу? Слишком быстро они бегут для простого капитанского рукопожатия, скажу  
я вам!

Внезапно трибуны взорвались оглушающим шумом, именно в этот момент капитаны поцеловались.

— ОХ ЧЁРТ, Я ТАК И ЗНАЛ!!!

***

Его губы были такими прекрасными, почти не забытыми. Почему, когда они были моложе, они так мало внимания уделяли поцелуям? Оторвавшись, чтобы отдышаться, Алек с шальной улыбкой спросил именно это.

Магнус просиял и ответил:

— У нас есть ещё куча времени.


End file.
